


one for the birds

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Aho-Girl (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Gen, Humor, Sleepovers, is this considered a crack fic if the show itself is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Akkun’s sick and tired of the girls pestering him. Yoshiko doesn’t care (about anything). Sayaka tries and succeeds to be a mediator. Fuuki briefly questions her sexuality.





	one for the birds

**Author's Note:**

> I love how silly this anime/manga is and I wanted to write something equally as silly.

“Akkun, let’s play!” Yoshiko shouts as she slams her hands onto Akuru’s desk, rattling it.

He doesn’t look up from the book he’s reading. “No,” Akuru says plainly.

“But why not?”

“I’m studying, clearly.” He raises the book closer to his face.

“But playing is so much more fun!” Yoshiko twirls on her heels. “We can watch TV and eat bananas, or play cards. Oh, I know! We can take Dog to the park!”

“Shut up,” Akuru says. Every day it’s the same with Yoshiko. Play this, play that. He’s getting real tired of it. For ten years he’s been getting _real tired of it._

Yoshiko puts her foot up on Akuru’s desk. She grabs the front of skirt. “Unless Akkun wants to play something a little more _adult_.”

As she goes to raise her skirt, she’s punched squarely in the jaw and slumps to the floor.

Akuru thinks that there has to be _some_ way to get Yoshiko to leave him alone, at least for a little bit. He knows there is no actual way to ever get Yoshiko off his back, and by now he has come to recognize that she is his responsibility in different ways. Still, it would be nice to have a few moments to himself for once.

Yoshiko sits up, rubbing her jaw. “Heh, that was a strong punch today, Akkun.”

Sayaka, who had been silently watching the entire exchange, comes over and kneels next to Yoshiko. She rests a hand on her friend’s shoulder and smiles.

“Yoshiko-chan, how about we sit at our desks and wait for homeroom to start? I brought some bananas.”

Yoshiko’s eyes sparkle and she shoots up, holding Sayaka close. “For real?! You brought some?! Sayaka-chan is the best! A true angel!” She rubs her face against Sayaka’s.

Akuru gives her a thumbs up and Sayaka nods at him. Of course he feels bad always having to be saved by Sayaka. It’s true, she _is_ an angel, but _he’s_ the one responsible for Yoshiko and doesn’t like putting the poor girl through all of Yoshiko’s foolish antics. And it isn’t just the banana crazed idiot who’s a thorn in his side. Recently another annoying and weird one has entered the picture.

Akuru glances towards the open classroom door. He can see Fuuki Iinchou staring at him intently. That damn chairman is always creeping on him. He’s getting particularly fed up with that too.

“Ah, it’s the big titted chairman!” Yoshiko yells around a mouth full of banana.

Fuuki jumps and tries to run away except Yoshiko has inhuman speed. She catches her and drags the girl into the classroom.

“You here to do another search on us?” Yoshiko asks, throwing the banana peel towards the trash bin and somehow making it in. “You can look but you’ll only find delicious bananas.”

Fuuki, face stained red, crosses her arms. It only makes her already large breasts appear bigger. “That’s not why I was outside the classroom. I just _happened_ to be passing by and was making sure that nothing _fishy_ was going on in here.”

“Fishy?” Yoshiko pumps her fists. “Let’s go fishing! That sounds like fun!”

“Yoshiko-chan…” Sayaka tries to calm her down. “We can go after school if you want but not right now.”

“Yeah, you idiot, class comes first,” Fuuki huffs. “And anyway, that wasn’t what I was implying.”

Akuru tries to ignore the conversation. He focuses on the math problems in his book. It’s very hard to block out loud voices when they are literally right next to him, though.

“Then what did you mean?” Yoshiko asks, head tilting side to side in confusion.

Fuuki looks embarrassed once again. “I-I meant… Of course, I’m in charge of morality around here a-and if I see anything _untoward_ happening, I have to call it out…” She smooths down her skirt, then twirls a strand of her long hair. “If someone were to try something with Akutsu-kun-”

“With Akkun?” Yoshiko interjects. She makes a sleazy face. “We all know that _you_ like Akkun, chairman.”

“T-That’s not true!” Fuuki shakes her head furiously. “I… Me, with Akutsu-kun? What… That’s just not possible…” She clenches her hands into fists. “Even if I _did_ happen to like him, so what? It would be better than you, Hanabatake-san!” Fuuki jabs a finger towards Yoshiko. “ _You_ are just like that whore mom of yours! Always clinging to Akutsu-kun. Can’t you see that he hates it? You’re always toeing the line of morality with those grabby hands of yours too.”

Now that he is the subject of conversation, Akuru sets his book down with a sigh. “Oi.”

Yoshiko laughs and stands up in her chair. “Just because you have bigger boobs than me doesn’t mean Akkun likes you more! After all, I’ve been by his side since we were kids.”

“Aren’t my boobs a valid reason? He’s a _boy_ after all! He can’t help it if he’s drawn to my womanly charm!” Fuuki puffs out her chest. “I’m ten times the woman you are.”

Akuru closes his eyes, a vein in his temple pulsing. “Hey, you idiots.”

Yoshiko somehow keeps her cool. She looks down at Fuuki with a glint in her eyes. “Admit it, you have dirty thoughts about Akkun all the time.”

Sayaka tries to defuse the situation. “Yoshiko-chan, please, sit down. I’ll give you another banana…”

Fuuki looks like she might explode at any moment. “My private thoughts are none of your business!”

“So you _do_ admit it! Haha!”

“Yoshiko-chan…”

Akuru has had enough of this loud bickering. Why are high school girls such a handful? He just wants a quiet life. A thought comes to him just then, a way to maybe get these girls off his back. It’s worth a shot. He’s willing to try anything at this point.

The sound of Akuru’s desk chair being pushed back is a brash scrape as he stands. Yoshiko, Sayaka, and Fuuki all turn to him.

“I’ve got something I want to say,” Akuru says, voice as stern as he can make it.

“Then spill the beans, Akkun!” Yoshiko yells.

“You two should give up on me because…” He pauses for dramatic effect and refuses to meet any of their eyes, head hung. “I don’t like girls.”

It’s silent for only a brief moment before Yoshiko starts laughing hysterically. She slams a hand into Akuru’s back repeatedly, jostling him. “That’s okay, Akkun! You’re still young. Soon those hormones will kick in! At least, that’s what my mom says.”

“Yeah, Akutsu-san.” Fuuki comes closer and rests a hand on his arm. “It’s good to remain pure until you’re of age and get married. That’s the right way of life.”

Akuru wants nothing more than to punch both of these idiots. He resists and instead shrugs them off. He looks out the window. “That’s not what I meant,” he says, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I don’t like girls because I like guys.” He puts on his best expressionless face and turns back around. “I’m gay.”

This time, the silence is longer. Yoshiko tilts her head. Fuuki slowly turns red once again. Sayaka offers a confused yet gentle smile.

“Whoa!” Yoshiko suddenly bursts out. “That’s so weird, Akkun! I didn’t know boys could like other boys like that!” She freezes, face super serious. “That’s kind of awesome, actually.”

“Right…” Akuru wonders if he made a mistake.

Fuuki is now close to tears, brown eyes glistening wet at the corners. “Akutsu-kun, you can’t be serious. Boys aren’t supposed to like other boys, it’s wrong!” She shakes her head, knees gone weak. She struggles to keep herself upright. “This can’t be real. It’s just a joke.” She tries to frantically rub at her eyes. “It’s just a joke, right Akutsu-kun?”

“No.” Akuru knows that this is hard for her but he must squash whatever stupid crush she has for him now before it gets even more out of hand.

Sayaka, ever the sweetheart, tries to comfort Fuuki. “It isn’t wrong, Iinchou-san. Attraction comes in many different forms. We should do our best to support Akutsu-kun. He’s our friend after all, and friends support each other no matter what.”

 _She really is an angel_ , Akuru thinks.

Yoshiko jumps up and down. “Hey! I have an idea!” She grabs onto Fuuki’s arm. “How about _we_ date!”

Fuuki’s eye widen in shock. “W-What?” she squeaks.

“Yeah! Sayaka-chan can join too! All three of us! Let’s show Akkun what he’s missing out on!”

“How’s that going to work in any way?!” Fuuki shakes her head. “That’s a ridiculous idea.”

“I think it has potential,” Sayaka says. “It’s not much different from how we are now, right? Dating just means we get to do fun things together.”

“Are you an idiot too?” Fuuki snaps. “Dating means… dating is when two people l-love each other! And they do… they get… you know! They’re romantic and they k-kiss, and stuff like that.”

Yoshiko pulls Sayaka into a tight hug. “So that means Sayaka-chan and I have been dating for a while now because I kissed her?”

Fuuki, completely scandalized, pries the two apart. “That isn’t the same, you idiot! Girls who are friends do that kind of stuff all the time! It’s like taking a bath together… there’s nothing weird about that.” She sounds a little doubtful of her words, though.

Akuru picks up his book again with a sigh. Now the conversation has returned to being asinine.

Sayaka claps her hands. “How about we have a sleepover? Just us three. We can figure it out there instead of arguing, and maybe have some fun too.”

“All right! Party at my house tonight!” Yoshiko throws her hands in the air and does a dance. “This is gonna be great!”

Sayaka puts on her best pleading eyes. “Please, Iinchou-san?”

Fuuki seems like she’s going to say no, but the longer she stares at Sayaka, the more she can’t resist her angelic charm. “F-Fine. Whatever. I’ll be there, I guess.”

The bell rings, signaling the start of class. Akuru still doesn’t know if anything has been resolved but this sleepover thing could be promising.

* * *

“Come on in!” Yoshiko says as she throws open the front door to her house. “My mom’s out shopping so we can play until she gets back.”

Sayaka and Fuuki file into the house and follow Yoshiko up to her room. There, they set down their overnight bags. Yoshiko jumps over to the sliding glass door that faces Akuru’s house. This she yanks open.

“Akkun! The girls are here! We’re going to have a great time without you!” she yells. Then she turns back to her guests. “He’s totally gonna be _so_ jealous!”

Sayaka keeps her doubts to herself, and instead says, “You’re right, Yoshiko-chan. So let’s make this a fun sleepover.”

Fuuki looks around the surprisingly clean room before kneeling on the floor. “First things first,” she says. Yoshiko and Sayaka look at her. “About what Akutsu-kun said…”

Yoshiko sits down, legs and arms crossed sagely. “What are you on about, tits? Akkun says a lot of weird things that don’t make any sense. Don’t tell me you take him seriously.”

Sayaka joins them, creating a small circle. “He did sound pretty serious, though. I think we should respect that.”

“Pfff!” Yoshiko raises a hand to her mouth. “Sayaka-chan, you’re too funny!”

Fuuki looks thoughtful. “I may actually agree with Hanabatake-san. We don’t exactly have any proof that what Akutsu-kun said is true.”

“Eh? So you think he’s lying?” Sayaka frowned. “Akutsu-kun isn’t the kind of person who would lie about that kind of thing.”

Yoshiko leans back until she’s spread out on the floor, eyes to the ceiling. “All this thinking is hurting my brain.” She then kicks out her legs and stands up. “I’ll go get us some snacks!” She rushes out the door.

Sayaka keeps on a light smile as Fuuki stares at her. The air between them feels a bit awkward.

“Um,” Sayaka starts. “You can call me Sayaka, by the way. We _are_ friends, after all.”

Fuuki blushes. “Sure… Then call me Fuuki.”

Yoshiko comes back into the room carrying a plate with cups, barely tea, and several bananas. This she sets on the floor between them before rushing over to the open glass door. “Akkun! We have snacks and you don’t!” She then comes back over and picks up a banana. “What should we play first?” she asks, unpeeling the yellow fruit before munching on it.

Sayaka suggests some Old Maid and rummages in her bag before she brings out a pack of cards. No one disputes the suggestion.

After almost ten rounds, both Sayaka and Fuuki are getting quite bored. They hear a noise downstairs and Yoshiko’s mom calls for her. Once against Yoshiko exits the room, leaving Sayaka and Fuuki alone.

Fuuki shifts around. “So we’re not all really dating, are we? I’ve never dated anyone before and I don’t know how I feel about my first being with a girl, and two of them at that…”

Sayaka keeps her smile. “I don’t think there’s any harm in calling it that, is there? It’s not like we’re going to do anything weird.”

“W-weird?” Fuuki looks nervous. “What do you mean by weird?”

“Well, you know, the things couples do.” Sayaka seems to be hit with a wave of realization suddenly. “But I guess with Yoshiko around, the only thing that hasn’t happened yet is full on se-”

Fuuki slaps a hand over Sayaka’s mouth. “Please don’t say that word. It’s too embarrassing!”

Sayaka waits for Fuuki to tentatively move back. “We learned about it in class, Fuuki-chan.”

“I know, but still…” She squeezes her eyes shut. “I… already have some immoral thoughts as it is, and I don’t want to add more on top of that.” She then recognizes what she has just said. “Please, please don’t tell Hanabatake-san about this! If she knew-”

Yoshiko comes bounding into the room. “What’s this? Tits has a secret?” She appears behind Fuuki, a manic grin in place. “I guess I’ll just have to _force_ it out of you!” Yoshiko reaches around and grabs onto Fuuki’s chest. “You better tell me or I won’t let go!”

Fuuki is like strawberry jello in Yoshiko’s arms. “Hanabatake-san, release me at once!” she screeches.

“Tell me what you two were talking about!”

“I don’t want to!”

“Do it!” Yoshiko gives a few light squeezes to the soft mounds of flesh in her hands. “Or you’ll suffer at my wrath.” She laughs manically.

“Yoshiko-chan…” Sayaka doesn’t think she can be of much help here.

“Let go,” Fuuki gasps. “It doesn’t matter how long you hold me like this for, I refuse to tell you anything!”

A full minute ticks by before Yoshiko huffs and rolls away. “Fine. But I’ll get it out of you eventually!” She picks up a banana and peels it.

Fuuki works on calming her breathing. “I don’t get it,” she says. “Why do you always have to grab my breasts?”

Yoshiko shrugs. “I dunno. They’re big and they feel pretty nice.” She finishes eating and drops the peel, then starts to finger at the front of her shirt. “Why, are you interested?” Yoshiko winks and undoes the top button. “You saying you want a feel too?”

“Absolutely not,” Fuuki says sternly. “Why would I want to do such a thing?”

Yoshiko massages her own chest. “It’s fun!” She looks at Sayaka. “Ah, Sayaka-chan, you can touch if you want. Since you’re flat, you don’t get to experience this.” She rips open her shirt, buttons flying. One manages to hit Fuuki in the forehead. “Go ahead! Touch as much as you want!”

Sayaka holds up a hand. “That isn’t necessary, Yoshiko-chan. But thank you.”

Yoshiko pouts, slumping forward. “No one wants to, not even Akkun. I don’t get it. I thought they were good enough.”

“They _are_ good enough, Yoshiko-chan,” Sayaka says. She scoots closer to her friend. “One day you’ll find someone who wants to touch them. Don’t worry about it right now.”

“But mom says I have to go after what I want and take it.”

Fuuki rolls her eyes. “You’re mom’s insane. Sayaka-san is right, listen to her.”

Yoshiko’s eyes fill with tears. “Sayaka-chan, you’re so amazing.” She pulls the girl into a hug. “I love you. Promise you won’t even stop being my friend!”

“I promise,” Sayaka says, patting Yoshiko’s back.

“What a mess,” Fuuki whispers under her breath.

Yoshiko makes a speedy recovery. She changes shirts before telling them that dinner is almost ready so they might as well go to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Akuru is at the library in a blissful state of peace as he is _finally_ able to get some much needed studying done.

* * *

After a very loud dinner, the girls go back to Yoshiko’s room to change into their pajamas. As Sayaka and Fuuki collect their clothes from their bags, Yoshiko stands with her hands on her hips in just her underwear.

“Um, Yoshiko-chan?” Sayaka shakes out her pink sleeping pants with kittens on them. “Are you going to put on PJs as well?”

Yoshiko shakes her head. “This is how I sleep!”

“You have _guests_ over,” Fuuki says. “At least wear a long shirt or something.”

“What’s wrong?” Yoshiko says as she steps over to Fuuki. “Can’t take your eyes off my sexy body?” Yoshiko trails a hand down her front.

“As if!” Fuuki turns away, hiding her blush as she quickly strips out of her school uniform and into a lengthy, light purple nightgown.

“Whoa, tits looks like a grandma! Haha!”

“I do not!” Fuuki unclasps her bra and throws it at Yoshiko. It lands on her head, part of it covering her face.

“Damn,” Yoshiko shouts as she lifts the bra up. “These cups are massive! My whole face fits in here, it’s like a hospital mask.” She overlays the cups and puts the straps around her head. Voice muffled, she says, “Now I’m ready for a nuclear war!”

Sayaka can’t hold back a laugh. Fuuki stomps over to Yoshiko and pries the bra from her face before stuffing it into her bag.

“We need to play another game,” Yoshiko says.

“Put on some _actual_ pajamas first, or we won’t play another game with you,” Fuuki threatens.

Yoshiko blows a raspberry, but submits. She goes to her closet and takes out a faded, banana patterned shirt and some tiny shorts. She strips down completely naked before pulling on the nightclothes. “There. Now let’s have fun!”

“What should we play?” Sayaka asks, running a brush through her hair.

“We can sneak Dog up here.”

“It’s nighttime though. We should let him sleep.”

Yoshiko hums and walks around her room. She picks up the empty bottle of barley tea and holds it up to the light, examining it.

“Yoshiko-chan is really good at painting nails. She could do ours,” Sayaka offers.

“I don’t believe that for one minute,” Fuuki huffs. “This idiot monkey is hardly a girl at all.”

“No, really!” Sayaka grabs Fuuki’s hands. “I once thought so too, but Yoshiki-chan is actually super girly!”

Yoshiko jumps into the air. “I got it!” She holds out the bottle, pointing it at her friends. “Let’s play spin the bottle!” She plops down next to Sayaka and slams the bottle onto the floor. “I’ll go first.” With a mighty flick, the bottle starts to spin.

Fuuki opens her mouth to protest but before she can say anything, the bottle opening stops. It’s pointing directly at her.

Yoshiko grins, eyes gleaming as she crawls over to Fuuki. “Looks like tits has to pucker up!”

Fuuki, looking much like a caged animal about to be devoured, tries to kick at the monster slowly descending on her. Yoshiko expertly grabs her legs and pushes between them, flailing wrists are captured and Fuuki is quite efficiently pinned to the floor, Yoshiko hovering over her.

“Sayaka-san, help me!” Fuuki struggles weakly.

Sayaka smiles. “Yoshiko-chan won’t hurt you, Fuuki-chan. It’s just a kiss.”

Yoshiko bends closer until she’s a breath away. Fuuki turns her head to the side but Yoshiko grabs her jaw and holds her in place. Fuuki closes her eyes tight.

The kiss is surprisingly gentle, and not even full of slobber like she was expecting. She feels Yoshiko’s weight on top of her, their chests and legs pressed together warmly. It’s _far_ more intimate that Fuuki wants to admit, especially since this is _Yoshiko_ on top of her.

The grip on her wrists slackens somewhat and Fuuki opens her eyes as Yoshiko stops their kiss.

There’s a strange, charged moment between them before Yoshiko sits up and looks down. Suddenly, she bursts out laughing.

“Chairman’s nipples are hard!”

Embarrassment flashes red hot throughout Fuuki and she roughly pushes the giggling Yoshiko off of her. “So what! It’s a natural response!” She covers her chest with an arm.

Yoshiko wipes at her eyes and points at the bottle. “Your turn to spin, tits.”

Fuuki glares at Yoshiko. How is it possible that she’s the only one with any sort of shame? Sayaka is just sitting still, smiling, saying nothing. Yoshiko is her usual idiot self. Except that kiss… Fuuki shakes her head. No, she can’t let that get to her. It was nothing, it didn’t _mean_ anything, and she sure as hell didn’t like it! She spins the bottle with all of her strength, praying that it will land on Sayaka because she doesn’t know if she can handle Yoshiko _again._

Unfortunately, Fuuki’s luck is absolute garbage.

Yoshiko cackles as the bottle stops on her. She drums her hands on her thighs and sits still, lips pursed and ready.

Fuuki, not wanting to be made fun of for chickening out, slowly scoots towards Yoshiko. She tells herself that this is nothing, it’s just playing. Kids younger than them use this game as an experiment, there isn’t anything inappropriate about it. She sits in front of Yoshiko and hesitantly leans in until their lips are touch. She quickly pulls back and slides to her previous position. _Calm down_ , she tells herself. _That was easy_.

“My turn again!” Yoshiko happily spins, and this time it lands on Sayaka.

Fuuki watches the two of them kiss without problem, and she wonders if Sayaka is so pure of heart that nothing is able to ruin her. The blonde even seems to _enjoy_ kissing Yoshiko, and that’s the strange part. Who’d _enjoy_ kissing Yoshiko? Even if the idiot’s lips are super soft and warm, and she had an odd shimmer in her eyes when they had kissed…

Fuuki blinks herself back to reality as Sayaka spins the bottle. It lands on her, and while she thinks she’s prepared for Sayaka to kiss her, when it happens she very much isn’t.

 _Why’s this so nice?!_ Fuuki thinks. _It’s the same feeling as when Yoshiko did it, only ten times better_. For a moment, she’s lost in the smooth press of Sayaka’s lips to her own.

There’s the noise of a camera shutter, and it has both of them pulling back. Yoshiko grins and holds up her phone in triumph.

“Now we can show Akkun just what he’s missing!” Yoshiko taps at her phone, sending the picture.

“Wait, Hanabatake-san! You can’t send that!” Fuuki makes a grab for Yoshiko’s phone, but she misses.

“Too late!” Yoshiko jumps up and goes to the sliding door. “Akkun! Check your phone!”

Akuru’s room is dark. Yoshiko just yells louder.

Sayaka shakes her head. “He’s probably not there, Yoshiko-chan. I’m sure he’ll look at the message soon enough.”

Yoshiko is only dejected for a fleeting moment. She springs up onto her bed and starts to jump on it. “What do you guys want to do now? We could sneak out and play spies! Or go looking for trouble like a gang! I know where my mom keeps all her cool cop gear and baseball bat!”

“Let’s just go to sleep,” Fuuki offers. “It’s getting late, and we still have school tomorrow.”

“That’s no fun at all!” Yoshiko whines. She picks up a pillow and launches it at Fuuki.

Skillfully, Fuuki manages to dodge the pillow.

Sayaka claps her hands. “I know, we can make a blanket fort. That’s always fun.”

Yoshiko woops. “A blanket _castle!_ I can be the king, and Sayaka-chan can be the queen!” She hums and looks at Fuuki. “Tits can be the jester and entertain us!”

“Why do _I_ have to have to be the idiot? Clearly that’s what you should be.”

Yoshiko ignores her and runs out of the room, yelling about blankets and pillows. She comes back with an armful, and then makes two more trips. Then the assembly begins. Once again Yoshiko surprises both Sayaka and Fuuki with her skill. The girl must have made hundreds of blanket forts in the past. It takes them no time at all to make an impressive den that is spacious and cozy.

Inside, Yoshiko rolls around happily in the dark. As Sayaka and Fuuki crawl in, Yoshiko leaves out the back exit.

“It’s almost pitch black in here,” Fuuki observes, feeling her way around the blankets. He hand lands on another and she bumps her head into Sayaka. “Ah, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Sayaka says. “I wonder where Yoshiko-chan went.”

They keep quiet and listen. Soon they can hear Yoshiko’s hurried footsteps and then she’s coming into the fort, a flashlight in her mouth. She pulls it out and holds it under her chin.

“Now we can see!” she says. “Let’s have a scary story contest!”

Both Sayaka and Fuuki give a stern “no” to that.

Yoshiko has a fit, but she finally submits when neither of the other girls budge.

Fuuki wrestles with a blanket underneath her before finally covering herself. “Let’s sleep. I’m getting tired.”

“That’s a good idea,” Sayaka agrees, finding a blanket for herself.

They both lay down on opposite sides of Yoshiko, who looks back and forth between them. “Already? But the night has just started!”

“Yoshiko-chan, shh. We can play more tomorrow,” Sayaka promises.

Yoshiko fusses for a minute until giving in. She burrows under a heavy blanket and spreads herself out, legs and arms pushing into her friend’s backs. Almost instantly she falls asleep and starts to snore lightly.

Fuuki sighs. “Sayaka-san?” she says softly.

“Hmm?”

“I guess… this wasn’t so bad. It was weird, all that kissing. Only I… don’t think I minded it really. Not too much.”

“That’s good!” Sayaka sounds happy. “I know Yoshiko-chan can be crazy, but that’s just part of who she is. We’re all a little strange and I think that’s what makes us special.”

Fuuki wonders about that. “Night, Sayaka-san.”

“Goodnight, Fuuki-chan.”

“Night you guys!” Yoshiko yells out of nowhere before promptly resuming her snoring.

What an odd night indeed.

* * *

Akuru is _smiling_ , and it isn’t a malicious smile either. His classmates are concerned because none of them have actually seen Akuru smile genuinely before and it is quite unsettling. Akuru pays them no mind as he sits down at his desk and takes out his notes.

Last night had been fantastic. He had never felt better, being alone for hours and hours, just him and his books, not any crazy, idiotic girls in sight. And when he had gotten a text from Yoshiko, he had easily ignored it. Speaking of that text…

Akuru opens his phone and finally allows himself to look at the picture. It is definitely something, all right. He knows that the chairman is a pervert, but to take advantage of the innocent Sayaka like that? Akuru shakes his head. Well, it’s better than him, that’s for sure. Once again he thanks the gods for giving him the precious Sayaka Sumino, a true gift to them all.

Another message comes in just then, his phone buzzing in his hand. It’s a picture again. The smile on his face widens. It’s a selfie of Yoshiko with a mustache and beard drawn in marker on her face. Behind her is Fuuki sporting the same thing, looking positively livid. Sayaka’s face has met the same fate, but she doesn’t look too angry about it. Underneath it reads, _We’re going to be late for class LOL!_

Akuru saves the photo.


End file.
